


Rainy nights are best accompanied

by twdsnsd18



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, quarantine is driving me a bit insane, rainy nights, ray-sunbaenim is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Mina enjoys the rhythm of the falling rain but she truly appreciates it when Momo is with her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 47





	Rainy nights are best accompanied

Rainy nights are when Mina missed Momo the most. She was warm and snug underneath her blankets as she listened to the pitter-patter of the rain. Her dog, Ray, laid right next to her fast asleep, his little snores accompanying the rain. Even with all this comfort, it didn't beat being cozied up to Momo as they both enjoyed the sound of rain.

The music playing on her phone is interrupted by the text tone. A message from the one on her mind. 

_Momo <3: wyd??_

She smiled and typed back: _just missing you :)_.

_Momo <3: look outside_

Mina sat up abruptly, rushed to the window, and yanked open her curtain. Her eyes darted all across the front lawn, searching for Momo. She frowned as there wasn't any sight of her. She shot another text: _what am I looking for?_

_Momo <3: cant you see me?!_

Confusion settled as her eyes continued passing all over the place and she texted back: _I don’t see you_. A few minutes passed by until Momo texted again. It sent Mina into a fit of chuckles.

_Momo <3: OMG IM AT THE WRONG HOUSE_

It didn't surprise her. No matter the number of times Momo has been over, every time she managed to get lost somehow. Her lack of sense of direction was one of her biggest flaws. The rain wasn’t much assistance either.

Mina typed her response quickly: _why am I not surprised_.

Some more time passed by until Momo texted again.

_Momo <3: okay now look outside_

When she did, her smile widened and her heart leapt. In a pink raincoat stood Momo in her front yard. Mina rushed down the stairs, ignored her parents' confusion as they called out to her, and pulled the front door open. She let out a gasp due to Momo being right in front already.

"I know it’s late and I shouldn't have walked, but I also know how you get when it rains."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Momo chuckled lightly. "How could I not be when I'm dating the girl of my dreams."

Mina’s mother made an appearance and was quick to usher Momo inside. "Mina, go and get her a towel, and you come with me to the kitchen as I fix something up for you."

Coming back with two towels, Mina let herself watch the sight before her as it warmed her heart to its fullest. Her mother playfully scolds Momo for walking in such dangerous weather while serving her a full plate of food and urging her to eat and get seconds if she wants. Her mother treated Momo like a daughter of her own and Mina was simply content that her parents loved Momo as much as she did.

“Here, dry yourself off.” She chucked a towel on Momo’s head while she used the other towel to start drying Momo’s feet because the lunatic had opted to wear Converse.

“I assume you’re spending the night?” asked Mina’s mother.

Momo looked at Mina with a questioning gaze almost as if she were actually asking Mina for permission despite the fact she just traveled in the pouring rain to be with her. Mina nodded lightly.

“Yes, if it’s okay.”

“I wouldn’t let you out even if you said no. Well, I and the old man are gonna turn in for the night, goodnight girls.” Mina’s mother gave them both a hug before taking her leave.

Left alone in the kitchen, Mina made sure Momo finished every last bit of her meal before they went up to her room but not without grabbing a few snacks because she knew in an hour or two Momo would somehow still be hungry.

Immediately, Momo rushed to Ray. “Hi, Ray-chan, my most favorite boy in the world.”

“Are you sure you came for me and not Ray?”

Already comfortable in the bed with Ray in her arms, Momo peered at her through her bangs. “Is that jealousy I sense?”

Mina scoffed lightly, “You wish, sweetheart.'' She tossed the shirt and pajama bottoms she always lent to Momo on unplanned sleepovers like this to her. “You should take a shower before we go to bed.”

“M’kay,” she gave Ray a small peck on his soft, little head then left another quick peck on Mina’s lips before zooming to the bathroom.

Mina laid back into the position she’d been in before Momo had spontaneously arrived, curling around Ray and resuming her music. Some time went by when Momo finally walked out of the bathroom, towel hanging around her shoulders. 

“Dry your hair first.”

Momo plopped onto the bed gently. “Do it for me.”

“You’re a big girl.”

“Please, Minari.”

“What will I get in return?” She intended to sound like a business dealer but the quirk of Momo’s eyebrows and smirk has her growing into her pillow. “Ugh, don’t.”

“You don’t have to bargain for stuff like that, honey, I will give it to you no matter what.”

She blindly grasped for a pillow then proceeded to smack Momo with it. “You know that’s not what I meant.” Her soft weapon is yanked out of her hands as she’s rolled onto her back with a weight planting itself on her hips. She opened her eyes to Momo’s crinkling, smiley face. 

“Dry my hair for me, Mina.”

“Why should I ?”

“Because you love me and will do absolutely anything to keep me happy.”

And she wasn’t wrong because Mina would indeed do whatever to make sure Momo lived in happiness.

“Fine,” she nudged her off then scooted up against the headboard of her bed, making Momo sit between her legs. “The things I do for love.” she murmured.

After becoming satisfied with the dryness level of Momo’s hair, she allowed her to tumble out of her spot and onto the unoccupied side of the bed where she began stretching and yawning. “I’m exhausted.”

“I literally just dried your hair for like twenty minutes.”

“And I walked 20 minutes in the rain for you,” she half-mumbled into the pillow her head instantly found. “So I win.”

Not that it was an actual competition of who was the most exhausted but Mina was competitive and Momo knew that losing was a sore spot for her. However, if it weren’t for the fact that Momo had already fallen asleep with a peaceful expression, being a hundred percent adorable with the way her hand had absentmindedly reached out and found her own, Mina would’ve fired back with something because she never lost.

But this time she’ll take the L because what really mattered to her was that she was no longer alone on a rainy night. She was with her girlfriend. 

She fixed herself into a lying position after making sure that Ray wouldn’t fall off and had plenty of room. She heard Momo shift around. Then there was an arm around her waist, squeezing tenderly. 

Ray’s soft snores, Momo’s breathing, and the pitter-patter of the rain lulled her to sleep. Rainy nights were the best when you were with those you loved most.


End file.
